Dreams Come True
by plasmaknife
Summary: What started as a Twilight FanFic, turned in to another story altogether. Staring a version of myself and several OC vampires I meet along the way. Rated M for sexual themes and possible blood and gore.
1. Awakening

A dark room, with almost no light...

I'm standing there looking at an opening? Yes an opening in the wall. There is a small blue light coming from the other side of the opening. I walk towards the light, only to find myself at the arms of a woman. She had marble hard skin that is colder then I could have imaged. She had a strong grip on me that could kill me, and then leans over to my ear and whispers,

"My my, I'm going to eat well tonight"

she lifts her head and flashes her teeth, pure sparkling white teeth...

and then I felt a penetration in my neck. She says to me,

"And now, I shall no long feast alone, for you are my husband, a vampire"

all I could do was look into her liquid topaz eyes very weakly as the venom of the bite started to stop my heart...

...

Days later...

...

I find myself in a beautiful bed, wondering where my "wife" was. I hear a noise behind me and I turn around to see her. She giggles, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you" said with a smile

I answered "...am I really a vampire now?"

"Of course you are, can you feel your heart?"

I lifted my hand to my heart to find it was not beating...

I screamed in agony...

I woke up...

…

I was in my bed, not like the one I lied on in my dream, but it still provided the same amount of comfort as the dream bed gave…

I reached for the suppose point of entry for the venom and felt no wound, thank god!

I wasn't a vampire…yet I guess…

I couldn't tell if this dream I had was just something my imagination created to keep my mind occupied while I slept…or was it a vision of the soon-to-become future?

…

I pondered this…thinking quite hard…

My concentration was broken by a female voice,

"TIM! TIM? ARE YOU HERE?"

Giving up on my thoughts, I got up quickly to welcome the female voice…

It was Laura…

"Geez Laura, do you have any idea what time it is? You're lucky my parents are at work…how did you even get in?"

Laura smiled "your parents left me a key ^_^ you know how much I come over! They figured they could trust me that I won't steal anything"

I gave her a firm look, "you stole my free time to think…luckily nothing else…"

She laughed, "this is why I come over, your so funny ^_^"

"Well, if you give me time to get dressed, we can do something"

Laura ran up the stares and beat me to my room, "I'll help you pick something out, you have such a hard time matching ^_^"

I gave her a sarcastic look, "thanks mom, your always helpful, ha-ha ^_^ no go ahead, I don't mind, nothing too girly though"

"You got it chief ^_^"

Laura begin to look through what clean clothes I had, I just sat on the bed and watched her, admiring her face. She had a small circular face complete with topaz eyes and a cute mouth…I stared at her face very intensely, only to realize she was looking right at me, I broke out of me trance immediately.

"You see something on my face or something?" she questioned me frazzled.

"Umm…no there's nothing on your face that…Err…isn't suppose to be there" I threw a frantic smile at her, hoping It might calm her down a little. It did the trick.

"Oh, I thought you might be staring at a mole or something"

"Of course not. I would have been slapped otherwise ^_^"

The fact was, she had no moles on her face, and it was flawless. Or I was delusional. I have to admit that I did find her attractive in some special and obvious ways. She had the woman's hourglass shaped, nice round breasts (every straight man's weakness), slender legs, and lovely brown hair. Of course, there were special things I liked most about her; Laura was slightly crazy…about me, I think. I sometimes find her in my room at the latest time of the day just playing with whatever was in my room. Then when I come in, she sits down on my bed and starts to make a purring noise, which…well…gets me a little uncomfortable, but I get used to it eventually.

"Tim? ….is something wrong? You keep staring at me…"

"Huh?" I realized I was still gawking at her. "Oh! I'm sorry…your just…well…"

"well what?" she insisted.

"You're…kinda, well…umm…"

"Yes?" she sat down next to me concerned.

"Yourreallybeautifultome" I blurted.

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"Umm…you're really beautiful to me?" looking at her in guilt.

She just looked at me with much interest, "Oh, really?" she smirked at me.

"Yeah…I do," I confessed.

Now, at this point, I'm not really sure what happened next, it was really quick that if I blinked, I probably would have missed the whole thing. She pushed me over so I was lying flat on the bed and was sitting on top of me before I realized what happened. She was purring in my ear as well, I must have turned her on somehow by saying that.

"It's about time you figured that out Neko Boi ^_^."

She put her lips next to my neck and I had a really bad De' Ja'vu', I wasn't breathing. I shoved her off me and got off the bed, trying to catch my breath, I realized why I had such a creepy familiar moment of what just happened.

"Damn dream," I whispered.

"Tim? Are you okay?" staring at me with the utmost concern.

"No, umm…I think you should wait for me outside…can you do that for me?"

There must have been fear in my eyes, she just nodded her head and walked out of the house with a scared look on her face. I felt bad for sending her out of the house, but it was just too weird of a feeling I had when she was near my neck. Looking back at the dream, I could have sworn my vampire "wife" had brown hair and the same round face. I discarded that idea immediately, there was no way my best friend (and possibly my new found love) was a vampire. I dwindled on this thought for awhile and finally gave up on trying finding a connection between the two females. So I got dressed and meet Laura outside, locking the house behind me. We walked down the street, while I was hoping she wouldn't ask what was wrong, she did…

"Tim? Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Laura asked, she was giving me puppy dog eyes as she said it.

"Umm…well, I had a weird feeling when you put your lips next to my neck…"

"Oh, so that bump on your leg was you, I thought I was crazy when I felt something."

"No! Not like that! Wait…you felt my penis on your leg?" Well, I guess I was enjoying it somewhat.

"Umm…yeah Tim, unless you've forgotten that you still have one," she grinned, pointing at my midriff.

"Enough!" I startled her trying to get back on the subject. "The feeling I got was different. It was out of fear, like you would bite me."

"Well" she thought, "Nibbling on your neck was on my mind"

"No!" I made her jump again, "more like you were going to kill me with that bite…" I sighed and told her about the dream I had before she woke me up.

Laura stood there looking deep in thought when I finished my bizarre dream. I was kind of regretting that I shoved her off me this mourning, thinking of what could have happened if I didn't freak out. Her voice startled me, for I was completely unaware of her presence with her so quite.

"So…you think I'm your vampire wife? Sounds like you've been reading "Twilight" and "New Moon" one too many time again Tim." She simply smiled back at me.

"Well, I guess so," I couldn't really see how my two favorite books would make me think Laura a vampire.

"Tim, I suggest you just put this behind you and have some fun. Come on, we'll go to the mall and you can buy me something." She started skipping down the road; I followed her of course.

"Fine by me, but you're going to have to pay me back someday," I called as I caught up with her.

"Hey! I would have this mourning if you didn't freak so bad," she smirked.

I was speechless for a moment, "Okay, you got me there, how about tonight? I promise, no spas attacks."

"Whatever you say handsome, just have some protection ready, I'm not willing to carry anything else other then my own weight."

"Oh, you're not pregnant yet? My bad," I chuckled. Unfortunately that earned me a slap in the balls. I doubled over slightly, "It was worth it," as I grinned in pain.

Laura laughed and helped me limb my way to the mall.


	2. Preperations

"I say we go to Victoria's Secret first," Shouted Laura in excitement. We got to the mall with me still in one piece, I even doubled checked.

"Aww…" I moaned. "Do we have to? I've gotten you like 20 thongs from there, anymore and they might start giving me discounts."

"So? That just means more for me to wear and more for you to steal," she grinned. "I'm sure the both of you like it," she put a hand on my pants.

"He does for sure, I can feel it you know," She started to rub it.

"Laura! Not now! Not in public! Wait until someone can't see us for sure!" I panicked.

She gave me a very devious look, "Okay, Neko Boy, I can wait. But you'd better watch out, Neko Girls are very vicious in the bedroom," she let go of my jeans.

"Okay, I've been warned. Now can we go? People are staring."

"Fine, my stuff first. Then if you behave, we can do what you want." And she headed off to Victoria's for the lingerie I was going to buy for her.

We went in the store and I felt completely uncomfortable the entire time there, both physical and mentally. The moment I walked in with Laura, all eyes were on me and not just because I was a guy. Laura was, instead of pulling on my hand to lead the way, she was pulling on my belt loops taking me everywhere and not letting go. The other girls that were in there were constantly looking in my direction – some sneaker then others – hoping that I might make a scene out of this, I didn't dare. One time, Laura almost took me in the changing rooms, but thankfully, a security guard stopped her and I was allowed to leave. However, I had to stay to buy the underwear Laura picked out. We finally left Victoria's Secret and headed to The Body Shop. Laura was defiantly up to something, I had to ask.

"Laura? What's with the all the sexy underwear and the beauty products today?" I had a feeling of regret the moment I asked that.

"I thought you wanted to be paid back in full Tim. What? Is this too much for you to handle?"

"What? I thought you where kidding about that!" What was wrong with her? I tell her I like her and she's already setting up our night of sex!

"Laura? How long have you been planning this?"

"Umm…the past 4 months I think, I gave up counting when I got to 75 days. Why? Is that really important now? We're both in love and you know it, might as well as make it a perfect first night of sex." She said matter-a-fact-ly, as if we talked about this kind of thing everyday.

"But don't you think your rushing a little? How long have you been in love with me?" I felt like I might pass out any moment, I had a low tolerance when it came to love and sex, and it came out by making me feel sick.

"Well…I'd have to say for 2 years, that's about right. How long have you been in love with me?"

The question threw me off. I had no idea how long I liked Laura for.

"I don't know know, it never had a real starting date. I guess it just sort of dawned on me one day…"

"Well, when did it dawn on you?" I could tell that she was trying to pump as much information as possible.

"Umm…like 6 months ago? I'm not sure…" I felt really stupid for not knowing, Laura saw this in my face.

"That's okay Neko, you have me to come to. We're Neko's forever now," she smiled.

"Thanks I guess," I could only pull off a weak smile to go with it.

"Well, now that we have that over with, I'm going to buy something from The Body Shop," Laura said as she skipped off to the second store I hated the most.

After our trip to the mall, Laura decided to spend the night at my house (big surprise). For some reason when I got home I was really tired and ready to just fall down and sleep. Laura didn't like that idea at all. I drank a can of Rock Star – hoping that it might keep me going for the rest of the night – while Laura was "changing for bed". Luck wasn't on my side tonight. Laura was curled next to me as I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Aww," Laura complained. "I was hoping to pay you back in full tonight Tim. What happened?"

"No idea Laura," I honestly didn't know, I just knew this wasn't going anywhere. "Ugh…I hope you realize that if I'm asleep, you can take total advantage of me."

Laura responded with a jab to the stomach, something I hate her doing.

I cringed at her response. "Agh! Laura! You know how much I hate that!"

"I know," She smirked. "But if I can't have you when you're awake, where's the fun in that?"

I didn't answer.

"Okay, I see. You're too tired to talk anymore; I'll let you sleep then."

I smiled and kissed her goodnight.

…

My eyes were shut I knew that for sure. So how was I still seeing a blue light?

Recognizing the shape of the room I groaned.

"Agh, not again."

It was my dream from the previous night, but it changed slightly.

Instead of being alone, Laura was by my side. She looked scared from what I could tell from her face.

The vampire was standing in front of us, her topaz eyes staring at me. Her brown blonde hair wiping in the invisible wind. I felt a sudden pain in my stomach I had to hold.

It was too much pain, I doubled over. Laura was trying to pick me back up.

"STOP IT SARAH! YOUR HURTING HIM!" shouted Laura.

Who was Sarah? The vampire?

The vampire chuckled, "Now, now Laura, where's the fun in that?

I felt the pain become more intense; I fell to the ground in agony.

"AGH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" that's all I could manage to say before it got even worse.

"Sarah, please! Look at what your doing to him!" Laura was on her knees trying to comfort me, but to no avail.

"Why don't you put him out of his misery? You have the power, use it."

"I can't do that to him, I love him! You know that as much as I do!" Laura was practically sobbing.

They're going to kill me? I had to wake up! Something! Anything at this point! I was struggling to open my real eyes, but they didn't respond. I had to wait what the two were going to do to me.

"Laura, your going to have to learn to let go of the "material" things of life. Besides, there's another way to save him.

I looked at Laura only to find her face full of horror and tears.

"No…I won't change him! I like him just the way he is!"

Sarah was smiling, "If you don't, I will."

"Not tonight! I need to tell him first! Its not fair if I just do it now!"

Sarah lost her smile but just nodded, "Okay, tell him. I'll give you 3 days to either change him or kill him."

Laura nodded and held my head in her hands. She looked at Sarah again. "Okay, 3 days. Now can he wake up?"

"Yes. Just remember this, if you don't do it, I will.

…

My eyes finally opened.

I was still in my bed, but alone, and half the day was already gone. The dream was so real, I almost forgot that it was just a dream. I looked around the room for Laura. She was by the door looking at me, still in her silk pajamas from last night. She was staring at me with pain in her eyes. I got up from the bed to comfort her from what ever was bothering her, but she just shoved away my arms that were going to wrap around her.

"Laura? Is everything okay?"

Laura shook her head, and tear was in her eye, "I don't think so Tim. I think I should go home now."

She was about to leave when I stopped her. "Hey, hold on. You cant go home with an empty stomach and half naked. Although I do like the look a little more then I should." I smiled, hoping it might cheer her up a little. It didn't work as well I as I wanted.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll put on something less reviling and eat something."

"Great! Scrambled eggs or an omelet?"

Laura gave me a sexy look (it's the best way I describe it) "Make me everything you got, Neko."

"I hope your hungry then."

"I am, and not just for food." Laura grinned and kissed me before changing.

When Laura said she was hungry, she wasn't kidding! I ended up using 18 eggs for scrambled eggs and two omelets, 2 1lb packages of bacon, 3lbs of hash browns, a loaf of bread, and an entire gallon of milk. Yet I only had a plate and a half of food, Laura ate the rest.

"Mmm…For an Asian, you cook pretty good Neko." Laura was grinning ear to ear as she said it.

"Thanks Neko girl. You know, I should have taken you to a buffet instead, it would have been easier."

"But a little more expensive, don't you think?" Laura smiled, taking a drink of milk. "Mmm…"

"I guess so, but it might have been worth it."

She laughed and so did I, then it was silent.

Laura looked at me concerned. "Tim?"

"Yes Neko Girl?"

"I love you," she smiled.

"I know you do." I kissed her and went back upstairs to take a shower. Laura decided to join me.


	3. Truths and Escape

"Agh! Laura! What is with you and dumping cold water on me?"

Laura had, yet again, dumped ice cold water on me while I was still in the bathroom. I was shivering so bad, I thought I might catch a cold or something.

Laura simply grinned, standing there naked and holding another glass of water. "Fine, this should warm you up."

She threw the water at me. It was steaming hot.

"OWW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Too hot! My skin never felt so abused in 5 minutes.

Laura simply laughed and dried herself off with a towel that was supposed to be mine. I could only growl at her for what she did, I could never bring myself to hit a girl. Damn morals.

"Laura, you're a curial Neko, you know that?"

"Yeah? Well I can be as adorable as a kitty." She wrapped herself and me in the towel she was using. "Meow."

I sighed. "Okay, you're forgiven. Can I dry off now?"

"Of course, just be sure you clean up all the water." Pointing at the floor

"That you threw!"

Laura gave me puppy eyes.

I scoffed, "Okay, just give me a minute." Why do I let her push me around so much?

After 10 minutes of drying up the spilled water (that Laura threw!), I put on warm clothes for the very cold day that was ahead of us, Laura copied my thoughts.

"Okay Laura, since sex is out until night fall, what do we do till then?"

"Well... I guess we could just walk to the river," heading to river already.

"So you can push me in?" I said as I followed.

"No, so we can get to know each other's anatomy better."

I gave her a confused look. "Each other's anatomy? Huh?"

She pointed to her crouch and my crouch.

"Oh…" I simply followed her without another question.

It was probably around six o'clock by the time we got to the river side, the moon had already climbed up half the sky. To my surprise (and not Laura's), there was a tent, a fire, and duffel bag waiting for us. I responded to this by looking at Laura with a confused expression.

"Yes, we are staying here for the night Tim. You once told me you were outdoorsy. Remember?"

I was still gawking. How the hell did Laura set up camp near the river when she was with me the whole time? Did she call someone while I was still asleep? Has this been here for awhile just waiting? Nothing I could think of truly made sense. I decided to ditch logic and go with it for now.

"Okay Laura, I'll stay."

She hugged me like no tomorrow. "Yay!"

I couldn't help but hug back. "Is there a catch to this at all?"

Laura suddenly gave me a worried look the moment it was said. "Umm…Not exactly…"

I slightly raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well… I think…" She was having a difficult time finding the right words apparently. "Maybe we should wait till night. That's when I can show you why I brought you here to begin with…"

I squeezed her tighter. "Okay then, nightfall it is." I looked at the duffel bag that seemed to be stuffed with clothes.

"How long were we going to stay here exactly?" pointing at the bag.

"As long as you want to Neko." She started purring. I kissed her forehead in kind.

As I pulled my head back, I realized that I was extremely tried. I'm not sure from what exactly, but I was defiantly about to pass out. Laura seemed just as drowsy, and walked with me to the tent. The tent seemed bigger on the inside then the outside, there was a king sized mattress along with two sleeping bags and pillows. I did what seemed right; I flopped on the bed and closed my eyes. Laura, however, didn't like that idea. She pulled off her sweater and laid next to me purring.

"Tim. How am I going to repay you if you keep falling asleep on me?"

"I don't know Laura. You should just play with what you have now." I said, pointing at her breasts.

She looked at them frowning and squeezed them in her hands. "I would, but they don't play back."

"Well? Do they squirt a white liquid?"

"Sometimes."

"Do they get hard sometimes?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see why you don't like them that much."

Laura gave me a jab in the stomach.

"Oof!" that jab hurt more then it should have. I curled my arms around my middle. Laura was clearly aware of how much it hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tim. I didn't mean to. Sorry," she said, trying to comfort me again.

Wait. Again? Didn't my last dream happen something like this? Wasn't my stomaching through the whole thing? I never truly pay attention to the details until I wake up. The vampire was causing my chest to ach so bad. Somehow, Laura seemed to know her name, Sarah. Something about changing me into something else, they never said what it was. This was all too strange to think about right now though. One last detail made me ask Laura something. _"Not tonight! I need to tell him first! Its not fair if I just do it now!" _

"Laura? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Her reaction wasn't unexpected; she gave me a confused look was all. "No, why do you ask?"

"Umm…" I was debating whether to tell her about the dream or not. "It's nothing."

"Really now?" Laura started poking my stomach.

"Hey! Stop!"

"You going to tell me?" she dug her finger in deeper.

"Okay, it was about my dream last night!"

She stopped poking my stomach and looked at me fearful.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"What did you dream last night?"

"It's nothing."

She started shaking me, "What did you dream?"

"It was that vampire again! That was it!"

"Lair!" She punched me in the stomach really hard, it made me breathless. I've never seen Laura this angry before. "Who else was there?"

"Huh?" I wheezed. "How did you know that there was someone else?"

She stopped hitting me, looking at me very scared.

"Laura? What's going on?"

She just laid on my chest and started crying. I had no idea what it was about, but I had to comfort her somehow.

"Tim? What all can you remember from your dream?" Laura was trying to dry her tears.

"Why? Does it matter?" I helped her clean her face.

"Yes it does. Because that dream you had, wasn't a dream at all." She looked at me very seriously.

I sighed. "I remember the vampire woman. She had long brown hair with blond highlights, topaz eyes, and the same body shape as you."

Laura started to stork my chest. "Anything else?"

"You were there, standing right next to me. My stomach started to ach so bad, I collapsed in pain. You and the vampire knew each othe-."

"Of course we know each other! We're sisters!" Laura covered her mouth.

"WHAT? You two are sisters?" staring at Laura in disbelief.

Laura only nodded, keeping her mouth covered.

"Okay, explain to me how my dream last night, wasn't a dream first!"

"Well, my sister has the ability to "walk" though dreams and shape them to her liking."

"Wait, what exactly do you mean that your sister can "walk" through dreams?"

Laura sat upright before she spook again. "When you sleep, she can tamper with your dream and make it

into something else, like a message sometimes. I had the same "dream" you did, I thought Sarah made a fake you, but I still reacted the same way as if you were really there. I'm sorry she hurt you so much," she had tears flowing down her cheeks.

I simply laid Laura's head on my chest. "It's okay Laura, just one more question."

"Yes?"

"When Sarah said to let go of the material things in life, what exactly was she talking about?"

Laura sighed, "She meant all the people I've fallen in love with. You're the first one I've really considered to have sex with. It's because of your blood, it smells so sweet, and I want it."

"How many boyfriends have you had in the past?"

"About 4, but none them compare to you. They're not even in the same league as you Neko."

I chuckled. "Well, at least your being honest, Laura." I closed my eyes. Laura poked me in the stomach again.

"Hey! No sleeping yet! I have to show you everything there is to know about me." Laura stood up and took me out of the tent and dragged me to the riverside. She turned to look at me square in the eye.

"And now, be amazed." She grinned.

Then, she disappeared, right before my eyes. She vanished without a trace…


	4. Romance on Hold

The voice came from behind me, it was cold. "Hey Neko," it purred.

"AGH!" I turned to face who ever was behind me, but no one was there.

"I'm over here." The voice was next to me, this time I saw who it was. Laura.

I was very confused. "Huh? Wait, weren't you… you were…what the hell?"

"Tim, I'm not exactly human," she started to explain.

"I've noticed," I said scared. "You just moved at the speed of light! I think that qualifies as not human." I looked at her more closely. Her clothes changed as well, she wasn't wearing the same sweater and jeans when she came here. Instead, it was a dress, gothic from the looks of it; it was too dark to see any real details in it.

"Your dress is quiet lovely," I commented softly, this was a whole other side to Laura I never knew of. That's what scared me the most. How different could this "vampire" side be? The bigger question was why she wasn't draining the blood from my body.

Laura examined her outfit more closely. "Yes, I like very much. It makes me feel more of a threat."

Taking in the full image of Laura, She did look like a beautiful yet deadly demon. I shuddered at the look, "Yeah, you do. It's almost too scary."

"I know. Sexy, huh?"

"I guess…it's just a tad creepy is all." I was a little uncomfortable with her so different all of a sudden. "So, what else can you do? Fly?"

"No, I wish," Laura smiled. "But I can do this." Laura picked a rock the size of my head and crushed it into dust practically.

I stared into disbelief. "Jesus! I'm surprised you have killed me with a hug yet!"

"I really try not to. You are, after all, the love of my life. Or I should say existence, I don't age."

"You don't age? Wait…how long have you been 16?"

"Well," Laura started. "I was born in 1913, my real parents died from malaria in 1938. I've had 2 or 3 foster parents since then. And now, it's just me and Sarah."

"There's one thing I don't understand, why does Sarah want me dead?"

"She doesn't like someone like you so close to someone like me. Besides, she said that I need to kill you or change you into a vampire like myself."

"Then I don't see why you don't just change me, sounds easy enough."

"Not exactly. There is a lot of pain involved and I don't want to do that. The pain usually doesn't stop for three days. I could really lose myself if I smelled your blood, I could kill you Tim. I don't have that kind of restraint and Sarah knows that."

"Wait, didn't she say you only had 3 days to decided what to do with me? You only have two days left! What are you going to do?"

"Simple, I'm going to take you as far away as possible from Sarah. I'll make sure that she can't find you. Then, if I can, I'll change you so we'll be Neko's forever."

"Don't you mean vampires forever?"

"Same thing really," Laura stood there smiling at me.

"Right, so what do we do till then?"

"Umm…" Laura was deep in thought. "Well, we're going to fabricate some story so you can leave. A scholarship in the UK maybe?"

"United Kingdom? I really don't think my parents will believe me when I say I was accepted into a European school. I'm not that smart, Laura."

"Yes you are, you're just lazy, that's why your fail two core classes. Besides, I've been through school loads of times; passing shouldn't be a problem for you or me."

I stared at Laura, and she stared right back, giving me very serious eyes to go with it.

"Tim, I don't think you realize how much you need to leave. When Sarah is serious about something, she will continue until it is followed out, either by someone else…or herself."

The idea of dying by a crazy vampire really stood out from the rest. There was no point in arguing about this with Laura of all people. She was giving me a grave look of concern and I can't turn that face down on matter how I tried.

"Okay, the UK is what do I need to do?"

…

Four hours later…

…

"I can't believe you got me on a plane to Europe" I scowled.

"Hey! It worked, didn't it? Besides, you finally get to see a new place," she smiled.

This was true; the farthest I've been from home was a cruise to Mexico. My parents went to Europe during last summer where I stayed at Laura's (go figure). I didn't go because Laura was going to be all alone during the summer. Me, being a total suck up, I stayed in Oregon to keep Laura company. I sighed thinking about this, also grabbing Laura attention.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"No, Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry."

She didn't believe me. "Yes there is. Tell me, or else," she held up a fist to my face. I took her new from of persuasion very seriously.

"Well, I was wondering," I began I a low whisper, people were sleeping. "If you're a vampire," Laura shuddered at the word. I noticed it, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "There isn't anything wrong."

"Laura, I just saw you shudder. I've never seen that happen before. What's bugging you?" She was so different now! Is this her vampire side I'm talking to?

Laura raised her voice. "There's nothing wrong."

"Laura, if we are going to trust each other, we need to tell each other these things. Why won't you tell me?" people around us were starting to stare. I hated drawing attention to myself.

"There's nothing to tell!"

I started to yell at her. "Yes there is! Now tell me!" Why was she being so difficult?

"I…I just…"

"What?"

"I never really understood, and still don't comprehend, that I'm …" She started in a whisper, "a vampire. It seems so harsh, so cold, so evil."

"Evil?" I went silent thinking it from her point of view for once. A vampire could be a very evil thing if he or she wanted to. The fact that Laura had the potential to rip my throat out and drain the blood fro my body in just a matter of minutes made me shudder a little. Laura's over developed senses caught that all too well.

"You see what I mean? I'm not exactly the kind of person you might want to hang out with." Laura was turned away from me as she said that. God, she was so depressed, it just wasn't her at all. I started to rub her shoulder to make her feel better. I don't think it worked.

"Laura, its okay," I smiled plainly. "To be honest, I don't care what you are. I might not know the whole you but I think I know enough to get by. And I think that's good enough for me." I turned her head to look at me. "What about you?"

Laura looked as if she was on the verge of tears right now. A sliver speak glittered from her eye; I wiped it from her face.

"Tim?" She started, "I just don't know what I'd do if I was the reason you died. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." She collapsed in my arms after that. I waited for her to speak again before I did anything else. Instead, she fell asleep in my lap for the next 2 hours. The only thing that felt right was to let her be. After waiting for the trip to Europe to be over, I started to get sleepy too. My eye lids finally closed and I drifted off to that dark room again. Only this time, no one was it.

…

"Tim? Wake up! We're here!"

"Huh?"

The engines on both sides of the plane had stopped. I almost screamed before I realized that we already landed. Was I always this drowsy when I wake up?

"Tim, come on! We're the last ones off!"

I looked around the plane and saw that the plane was empty and quickly got to my feet and helped Laura with the carry-ons. We walked outside to the terminal and headed to baggage claim.

"Okay, that's it! You're not aloud to fall asleep anymore unless I say so! Good God Tim, you might as well be a rock I have to protect!"

I was still exhausted and too tried to argue with Laura right now. I just gave her a few disapproving grunts.

"What am I going to do with you?" Laura said sarcastically.

"I dunno, chop me up and hand me on a sliver platter to Sarah? You got two more days to decide you know."

"Actually, a day and a half."

"WHAT?"

She nodded her head and started looking for our bags.

Only a day and a half. This was not good. I was in such a panic right now, I didn't know how my nerves still working at this point. Laura had set up us a rental car to take to a hotel and plan our next moves. I flopped on the bed and rested from the jet lag we just experienced. I could less what happened to me right now. I was too stressed, too tried, and too far from home. I felt a pair of hands on my back as I laid there, drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
